


Work Work Work

by elfineyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Smoking, implied mcreaper, reaper is only alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfineyes/pseuds/elfineyes
Summary: Gibraltar was almost calm for once.Until, of course, it wasn’t.





	Work Work Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore more with Mercy, and I started this fic almost a year ago and then promptly forgot about it. 
> 
> Rest of notes at the end!

Angela had to do a lot of things on her job and was used to unusual situations. She often had to think up a solution on the fly or find a unique way around things. This, however, was a little out of her depth.

“Jamison, I told you what the blood is for. We went over it five times!” she called from the doorway, looking at the mess on the floor.

“You can’t lie to me, mate!” he crowed, standing next to the broken cabinet. His foot crunched the glass that was littered across the floor and his peg slipped in the red mess that was slowing drying into sticky puddles. He grabbed the shelves as he almost fell, knocking more vials off of the shelf. “I know what this here’s for, and y’ain’t gonna track me!”

A headache had begun to pulse somewhere behind Angela’s left eye and she sighed, rubbing her face and trying to think through all of her options. Carefully, she stepped into the room while avoiding the spill. “Maybe we can work out a compromise?”

He smashed his robot hand through the glass of the next cabinet as he let out an ugly laugh. “Y’think I’m gonna bargain with you? You work for the government!” Another vial shattered against the linoleum, Angela’s immaculate whites were caught in the crossfire this time. “I wouldn’t trust ya farther than I can throw! And I can’t-” He paused for emphasis. “Throw that far!”

“Yes I know,” Angela replied mildly as she took another small step towards her desk. “I wouldn’t trust me either.” An idea finally hit her and she met his eyes. Well, the best that she could with them shifting to glance around the entire room. “Which is why I would never ask you to leave it in my hands again.”

Junkrat had another vial in his hand but hesitated instead of immediately tossing it. “Well y’shouldn’t have asked in the first place, doc.” Another smash for emphasis. “It’s not like I can just make more of it!”

Deciding to choose her battles, Angela let that one go. “If you’ll let me, I’ll dispose of your blood. That way you don’t have to ruin all of the samples.” At her desk now she slowly reached into her desk for her keys. “You can watch the whole thing,” she promised with a smile. “Scout’s honor.”

The tension in the room as Junkrat considered this was thick and heavy, Angela scarcely dared breathe as he scratched his charred hair, little particles snowing around his shoulder. Losing the opportunity to learn more about Jamison Fawkes might not be the worst option, all things considered. If something so routine was going to be a whole debacle she might need to reevaluate how she dealt with the Australians in future context. Having Mako around to pin Jamison down for example. But for the moment being it was just the two of them and a giant health hazard that was slowly seeping over the whole floor. It felt like years before he finally raised his head imperiously.

“Alright, but I’ve got both my eyes on ya.” He narrowed them for emphasis as Angela resisted pumping her fist.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she replied as she stepped cautiously through the gigantic puddle of red and glass.

As her luck would go, he hadn’t touched the cabinet that actually contained his blood. It was easy enough to unlock it and take out the clearly labelled samples. She made a show of presenting it to him, but before she could dispose of it, it was promptly snatched out of her hands and shattered on the floor. 

Angela’s headache pulsed.

\---

It wasn’t long after that Roadhog showed up. One look at Angela’s face and the mess around them was all it took for him to hoist Jamie up by the riptire and haul him out of the room with a long suffering grunt. Looking around her, Angela thought briefly about screaming. However, there was too much to do at this point.

The cleaner robots were lodged neatly in the corner and all it took was a press for them to come to life, buffing their way across the battlefield of an office and chirping. By this point however her headache had spread too much for Angela to take. All of those samples. All of that work. It would all have to be recompiled as best as she could, the databank hadn’t entered all of the new members of Overwatch yet, and there were some anomalies she still needed to examine. All of that was mixed together on the floor and being absorbed to go in hazmat. 

There wasn’t anything she could do at this moment.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself out of her office, heading up to the roof. Her boots clacked on the concrete of the steps and she fished in one of her many pockets for her one solace. As the seabreeze hit her face she found the carton, pulling it out and tapping a cigarette loose for herself. At this point she didn’t even care if someone saw her. No one could blame her after what she just diffused.

Angela’s back pressed against the metal wall as she slid down to sit, flicking her lighter into ignition and taking the longest drag that she could muster. The exhale was exquisite and she closed her eyes. If only she could stay up here forever, she mused as she lifted the cigarette to her lips again. It would be a lot easier than helping reestablish a whole organization under the nose of the law.

But for now she didn’t have to worry about that. It was just her, the gulls, and the crash of the waves beyond the cliff. She closed her eyes again, relaxing as she listened and allowed the stress headache to ebb away a little. So deeply was she focused on enjoying herself that she almost didn’t hear the tell-tale clinking of spurs until they were coming up the steps.

“Jesse,” she greeted as she put out her first cigarette, immediately pulling out another. “No more practice for today?”

The wide brimmed hat poked over the top of the staircase, followed by an easy smile. “Can’t be all work and no play. Not everyone is like you, Angie.”

An eye roll covered the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I play sometimes. But not when there’s important things to do.”

Ungracefully, Jesse plopped down next to her, doffing his hat onto her head before pulling out a fresh cigar for himself. “You always think there’s somethin’ important to do. You’re gonna work yourself to an early grave like that, nanos or no.” He turned his head to accept the lighter that Angela was now holding up for him, taking a few puffs to light his smoke. “At least take a nap or somethin’.”

Waving him off, Angela pushed the hat back from her face to look at her friend. “I know I’m not the only one who has a hard time sleeping, Jesse.”

The silence that followed was heavier than they were used to, and for a moment she felt bad.

“Are they getting worse?”

He shrugged, chewing on the end of his cigar. “Can’t say. I feel like they’ve always been around. But they are croppin’ up more. Can’t deny that.” Removing the cigar he spat to the side. “I saw him the other day, I swear I did.”

Angela’s heart squeezed uncomfortably tight and she placed her hand over Jesse’s.

“You know you didn’t,” she answered as softly as she could. “As much of a miracle as it would be. You know.”

He laughed a little too harshly, pulling his hand away. “‘Course I know, Angie. I’m not a complete idiot.” His metal hand passed over his hair, tangles catching in the joints. “But I felt him. I know I did.”

At a loss for what to say, Angela let the quiet hang again. It seemed her day was full of those pauses today. She could hear the quiet gritting of McCree’s teeth as he fell deeper into thought, nails tapping on the cool metal of his prosthetic.

Finally she took his hat, placing it gingerly back onto his head.

“If he is out there, we will help him.” Her voice was firm, and she tilted her head to look him in the eye. “But until then, we will keep an eye on your hallucinations.”

He nodded his assent after a moment, giving her the smallest smile, one that barely showed from behind his beard. “Maybe you’re not the only one who needs a nap.”

Stubbing out her second cigarette, Angela reluctantly hauled herself to her feet. “If only I could take one.” As she began to walk towards the stairs she glanced over her shoulder at him. “Come by later, if you have time. I need to do some more tests.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have finished this stronger if I had written it all in one go instead of almost a year later. But I'm still happy with it for the most part! It became much more Junkrat focused somewhere along the way, originally that was just supposed to be an intro.


End file.
